headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
1st Issue Special 12
"Starman" is the cover copy title for a two-part story featured in issue #12 of the comic book anthology series 1st Issue Special. The story was written by Gerry Conway with artwork by Mike Vosburg. It was inked and lettered by Mike Royer. It was edited by Gerry Conway with Paul Levitz as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a March, 1976 cover date and carries a cover price of .30 cents per copy. Synopsis Mikaal Tomas is a member of the Talokian race, who discovers that the Mind Council, under the leadership of Master Komak, intends to enslave the people of Earth. Mikaal's lover, Lyysa Jurndaal tries to rebel, but is killed by a Talokian guard for her actions. Mikaal attacks the guard, but is apprehended and arrested for treason. He fights off his executioner Gorahn, and steals a space ship, which he takes to Earth. The ship crashes in the North Bronx area of New York City. Mikaal flies off and encounters a shop owner named Franklin Clay. Clay defends himself with a rifle, but Mikaal uses his sonic crystal to disarm him. The experience proves too much for Mikaal and he passes out. Clay, taking sympathy upon him, brings him to his home where he spends the next two days recuperating. New York City Police Department inspectors, Dave Clarson and Jack O'Donnell inspect the ruins of the downed ship. Colonel MacGruder of the United States Air Force arrives and tells them he is taking control of the operation. The space ship suddenly explodes, and Clarson is killed in the blast. Meanwhile, the Mind Council of Talok III have established a space station on Earth's moon. With the approval of Lady Cormell, Master Komak sends his best warrior, Turran Kha, to Earth to recapture the renegade Mikaal Tomas. Turran Kha arrives in New York and tracks Mikaal down. Mikaal has since recovered from his exhaustion and has left the Clay family's home. Turran finds Tomas and the two begin fighting one another on the back city streets. Appearances * Starman, Mikaal Tomas * Dave Clarson * Frank Clay * Jack O'Donnell * Lyysa Jurndaal * Ernie * Gorahn * Komak * Lady Cormell * Turran Kha * MacGruder * Ruth Clay * Talokite guardsman * United States Air Force * Humans * Talokites * Earth's moon * New York :* New York City :* The Bronx :* Harlem River * Talok III * Force field * Knife * Ray gun * Rifle * Sonic crystal * Boat * Police car * Space ship * Energy projection * Flight * Sonic projection * Superhuman strength * Alien life forms * Cemetery * Colonel * Crash landing * Exploding vehicle * Funeral * Inspector * Laser weapons * Nightmares * October * Smoking * Stabbings Notes & Trivia * The tagline to this issue is "Has he come to save the Earth -- or destroy it?" * This issue shipped to retailers on December 23rd, 1975. * This is the first appearance of Mikaal Tomas, also known as Starman. It is also the first appearance of all remaining characters. Recommended Reading * Starman Vol 2 See also * Mikaal Tomas images * Mikaal Tomas appearances External Links * * *